Generally, commissioning of an elevator requires an installer to be physically present on-site to perform a manual operation to input values and parameters into the elevator drive. Additionally, the elevator drive includes a set of predetermined control parameters for electrical grid interface functions, and these parameters are rarely changed after the elevator drive is commissioned. However, over the life of the elevator system, conditions of the motor and electrical grid may change; thus causing the elevator system to perform at a less than optimal level. There is therefore a need for a system and method for monitoring changes within the motor and electrical grid of an elevator system, and automatically updating drive parameters based on said changes.